Atentados y Decisiones
by Mary Hiddlesney
Summary: El equipo está en riesgo. Una nota alerta a la agente Senior del CBI. Solo hay una opción para salvar a Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt… y Jane.
1. Primer Acto

**I: Primer Acto**

Teresa Lisbon había recibido una llamada de Wainwright, indicándole que habían encontrado un cuerpo en un local abandonado. La agente reunió al equipo enseguida, subieron a sus respectivos autos y se encaminaron a la escena del crimen.

Allí, Jane revoloteó por todo el lugar, detallando todas las cosas empolvadas o repletas de sangre. Van Pelt se cubría la nariz con la mano. Rigsby y Cho hablaban con el civil que había encontrado el cuerpo y Lisbon se enteraba de los detalles de la víctima con el oficial.

Aunque todos observaron con mucha atención la marca del asesino, de ese asesino que Patrick Jane tanto quería atrapar: Red John.

—Es decir que la víctima estaba desaparecida, pero no saben desde hace cuanto tiempo. ¿En serio? —preguntó Lisbon.

—Lamentablemente no sabemos la fecha exacta de su desaparición. Inexplicablemente no aparece en el computador…

— ¡Es increíble! —masculló Lisbon.

Jane se acercó a Lisbon con rapidez y con esa sonrisa suya marcada en sus labios.

—Tiene mucho tiempo aquí. En esa esquina está manchada de… fluidos. Tal vez deberías echar un vistazo.

—Que lo haga Rigsby y Cho. ¡Van Pelt! Sal de aquí, estás que vomitas.

—Gracias jefa —jadeó la pelirroja realmente agradecida.

Lisbon se quedó observando y hablando un poco más del caso con el oficial, mientras Jane siguió a Van Pelt a hurtadillas. Se detuvo cuando vio que ella corrió hacia una esquina y torció el gesto cuando escuchó las arcadas. Jane sacó un pañuelo de su chaleco y se acercó sigilosamente a Van Pelt.

—Tal vez necesites esto —dijo con voz sutil.

La pelirroja dio un brinco y se puso la mano en el pecho.

—No veas esto, Jane. Es asqueroso.

— ¡No lo dudo! Pero acepta mi ayuda.

Ella hizo una mueca y a Jane le dio lástima el aspecto cadavérico que tenía la pobre Van Pelt. Ella agarró el pañuelo y se limpió los blancos labios.

—Y esta menta te ayudará —sonrió Jane, sacando de su chaleco un envase pequeño de mentitas.

—Oh, Jane…

—Tómalo, Grace —dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca. Jane extendió la sonrisa y Grace no tuvo otra opción que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jane.

—No hay de qué.

La ayudó hasta llegar al auto y ella se recostó en la parte trasera.

— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Estoy bien, Jane. No te preocupes…

Patrick alzó una ceja y ella suspiró.

—Agua no estaría mal.

Jane le sonrió de nuevo y salió corriendo para buscar agua.

Mientras tanto, Rigsby y Cho estaban ayudando a una forense a tomar las muestras de ADN en los fluidos que Jane había encontrado.

—Detesto este tipo de casos —masculló Rigsby.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el inmutable Cho.

— ¿Y preguntas? ¿Es que acaso te gusta estar en presencia del orine ajeno?

Cho solo lo miró un instante y recogió un envase con un fluido amarillo.

—No precisamente recogemos flores en este trabajo. Y lo sabías desde el principio, Wayne.

Le acercó casi con brusquedad el envase al rostro y Rigsby se alejó lo más rápido posible de Cho, dando un traspié y cayendo sobre unas cajas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Lisbon desde el otro extremo.

Cho se rió entre dientes y le extendió la mano hacia su compañero.

—Jane, no me parece gracioso el que… —Lisbon se aproximo refunfuñando y dejó de hablar cuando notó que en vez de estar un hombre de cabellos rulos y rubios, estaba uno de cabello castaño y enorme —. ¿Rigsby? —preguntó incrédula.

—Lo siento, jefa —se disculpó, fulminando con la mirada a Cho.

Lisbon suspiró y luego frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jane?

—No lo sé —contestó Rigsby aceptando la ayuda de Cho.

—Creo que siguió a Van Pelt hace un rato —respondió Cho.

—Gracias. Lo buscaré.

Lisbon se retiró y Cho le palmeó el hombro.

—Me sujetaste la mano con la que agarré el envase —susurró Cho.

Rigsby torció el gesto y se limpió la mano con su traje. Cho sonrió un poco.

Lisbon salió del local y notó que Van Pelt estaba recostada del asiento, estando más pálida de lo normal.

—Oh, Van Pelt —susurró para sí misma.

— ¡Permiso Lisbon! —exclamó Patrick Jane, corriendo como un purasangre cerca de Lisbon.

— ¡Pero Jane! ¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó refunfuñonamente.

Patrick la ignoró y se aproximó hasta Grace, quien con lentitud se levantó de su asiento y tomó el envase de agua.

—Gracias, Jane.

—Un placer —contestó Jane, aún sonriéndole.

Lisbon sonrió un poco y se acercó a ellos lentamente.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Corran! —empezaron a gritar los policías que estaban dentro del local.

Lisbon se dio la vuelta y notó que Rigsby y Cho salieron apresuradamente. Corrieron hacia el auto donde estaban Jane, Van Pelt y cercanamente Lisbon.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lisbon.

—Corra jefa. ¡Es una bom…!

Pero no le dio tiempo de culminar la palabra.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, si acaso menos…

Lisbon se sentía pesada. Al igual que Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt y Jane…

La pobre no podía respirar. Se sentía tan adolorida por el impacto…

— ¡Vamos Lisbon! —escuchó a lo lejos, después de unos segundos de tormento.

Alguien le hacía alzarse y dejarse caer en el suelo.

_¿Qué no entienden que me duele más si hacen eso? ¡Déjenme!_

— ¡Por favor Lisbon! ¡Vive! ¡Respira ya!

La voz no la reconocía. Y no le importaba.

— ¡Lisbon por favor! ¡No abandones al equipo! ¡No nos abandones! ¡No me abandones!

Retomó el aire de un solo golpe. Intentó abrir los ojos un poco, pero lo que vio fue algo desfigurado, que parecía ser humano. Solo pudo detallar el azul de sus ojos.

—Ya respira. Puede estar más tranquilo ahora.

—Lo estaré cuando ella salga del hospital sana y salva. ¡Bien hecho, Lisbon!

Sintió que algo le rozó su frente. Parecían unos tiernos labios.

_Si no estoy muerta… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Oh no! ¿Y Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt y Jane? O ese… ¿era Jane?_

No tuvo tiempo para analizar más ya que finalmente la morfina le hizo caer en un profundo sueño.


	2. La Carta

_¡Muy bien! Tengo tiempo sin actualizar de The Mentalist al igual que con Loki pero bueno :P Mi querida Babi Baker me ha motivado (para no decir obligado xD) a continuar Atentados y Decisiones primero que A Mistakes Night, así que si se impacientan es su culpa! XD ¡Mentira, mentira! :P disfruten el cap! :D_

**II. La Carta**

El sol calentaba sus mejillas y le agradaba. Observó el mar con melancolía y soltó una carcajada al observar a Wayne perseguir a Grace con una enorme alga marina en sus manos. Cho estaba sentado frente a una gaviota, que lo miraba fijamente. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Lisbon fue cómo Patrick Jane salía del mar. Le sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía intenciones de acercarse a ella.

Lisbon se acomodó el vestido y sus lentes de sol. Cuando Patrick llegó hasta ella, le quitó el sombrero que ella llevaba puesto, acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente. Claro está, que la agente no se resistió y lo besó de la misma forma.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —susurró Jane en su oído.

—Oye… Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho no deben vernos de esta forma —dijo Lisbon alejándose un poco de él, apenada y sonrojada.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ellos ya saben lo nuestro así que… no hay excusas.

—Bien —se rindió sonriéndole.

Se levantaron y el mismo Patrick le quitó el vestido a Lisbon, para acariciar su cuerpo tiernamente.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Lisbon halándolo hasta la orilla de la playa.

Mientras iban acercándose a la profundidad del mar, Lisbon sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y observó a Jane, que de repente empezó a hundirse.

— ¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Jane se hunde! —exclamó Lisbon hacia el equipo, pero ya no estaban.

Solo pudo notar como sus manos sobresalían en la arena, peros segundos después, ni eso se veía.

Lisbon no supo si salvar al equipo o a Jane que tenía a centímetros. Pero se decidió con rapidez, abalanzándose sobre la mano de Jane.

—Lisbon, sálvame —susurró Patrick antes de hundirse completamente.

— ¡No, Jane! —sollozó Lisbon, hundiéndose a propósito para traerlo de vuelta.

En el agua, trató de ubicarlo y al hacerlo, intentó nadar lo más rápido posible para sujetarlo y sacarlo a la superficie, pero de pronto notó como el cuerpo de Patrick se hundió en la arena.

Lisbon, con el poco aire que aún tenía en sus pulmones, intentó excavar, pero solo encontró arena, piedras y más arena. Ni rastro de Patrick Jane. Gritó de desesperación y al salir a la superficie, volvió a gritar al darse cuenta de que el agua estaba roja. Pero ya no era agua, sino sangre.

Se puso las manos en el rostro y observó las colinas que custodiaban la playa, que en la posición en la que ella estaba, le hacía ver cómo las colinas juntas, formaban algo escalofriante: La marca de Red John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡Red John no! —exclamó Lisbon al despertar de aquella pesadilla tan horrible.

Se quejó cuando sintió el dolor punzante en sus costillas. Suspiró y observó a Patrick que la observaba atónito.

— ¡Jane! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! —exclamó aliviada.

—Sí, solo tengo dos dedos fracturados y dolor en todo el cuerpo. Pero al menos yo soy el que está mejor —dijo observándola.

— ¿Cómo están Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho?

—Ehm… Rigsby tiene un esguince en el pie derecho y cortaduras. Cho tiene un brazo fracturado, también cortaduras y Van Pelt… está recuperándose de un extracto de metal que se le incrustó en el cuerpo. Tú tuviste una contusión muy fuerte. Por un momento casi quedas en estado vegetal.

Lisbon se quedó boquiabierta y gimió.

—Me siento responsable.

— ¡No lo hagas! No es tu culpa, ni de nadie más. Solo de Red John.

—Él puso la bomba porque sabía que nosotros iríamos. Quería deshacerse de nosotros de una vez por todas.

—En efecto. Pero al menos estamos vivos. Tambaleando, pero con vida.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió de hacerlo al dolerle.

—Te dejaré unos minutos. Voy a llamar a la enfermera.

Lisbon asintió y Patrick le dio un beso en la frente. Y allí se dio cuenta de que los labios que la habían besado anteriormente fueron los de Jane.

Teresa observó a Patrick salir, pero luego se regresó con una cesta llena de globos y chocolates.

—Te han regalado muchas cosas. Esta es nueva —dijo Patrick entregándole la cesta.

Lisbon solo sonrió y sostuvo la cesta manteniendo la sonrisa.

Cuando Jane se fue, Lisbon sacó la caja de chocolates y se comió dos. Pero se dio cuenta de una carta que estaba en el medio de los globos. La sacó y la abrió.

**"Querida señorita Lisbon.**

**Me alegro de que haya despertado finalmente. Por un momento pensé que realmente iba a quedar como un inservible vegetal. Me encanta que no sea así. Por lo tanto, podemos empezar con la… diversión.**

**En este momento la vida de sus agentes y la del Sr. Jane corren peligro. Así que le daré dos opciones muy sencillas.**

**La primera: aceptar trabajar para mí, por supuesto sin que nadie lo sepa, y así permitiré que Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho y Patrick Jane sigan respirando**

**La segunda: rechazarlo y así los mataré no de una forma rápida… al contrario, sufrirán muchísimo, así como a mí me gusta.**

**Por cierto, cuando termine de leer, observe por la ventana y notará un pequeño resplandor. Ese soy yo. Y me indicará si acepta, moviendo las persianas de la ventana. Si no hace nada en cinco minutos después de haber leído la carta, lo tomaré como un no y actuaré.**

**Usted decide, agente Senior.**

**La vida de esos miserables seres está en sus manos… y en las mías.**

**Red John."**

Lisbon soltó la carta jadeando. Además de estar aterrada por la carta, también por la firma, que no precisamente era el nombre, sino aquella figura tan… diabólica para ella.

No pudo evitar observar la ventana y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba allí el resplandor.

A partir de ese momento tenía cinco minutos para decidir si dejar vivir a sus amados, pero estando a merced de un psicópata, o dejarlos morir siendo libre… pero no de culpa.

_¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! ¡NO! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo dejar que ese maldito se salga con la suya. Pero sé que no miente. Es capaz de hacer lo que predijo y mucho más. Conozco tan bien lo que hace como el color de mis ojos._

_Ellos no morirán hoy por mi cobardía. ¡No! Debo aceptar. No importa lo que cueste. Si me tortura, si me degrada al punto más bajo… haré lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo._

Decidida, se quitó las vías, se levantó con dificultad, caminó hasta la ventana y movió las persianas tal cual como le pidió Red John. El resplandor parpadeó y luego desapareció.

— ¿Lisbon? ¿Qué haces levantada?

La aludida observó a Jane perturbada pero sonrió, tratando de calmarse.

—Quise ver algo, eso es todo.

— ¡Estás sangrando!

Alzó sus manos y observó cómo estaban llenas de su sangre y por un segundo le pareció ver la marca de Red John en ellas. Contuvo el aliento, sacudió la cabeza, obviando el dolor y observó de nuevo sus manos, para notar que no había nada en ellas.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pobre Lisbon dio un brinco y Jane colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

—Necesitas dormir un poco, Lisbon.

— ¿Más? —preguntó en un gemido.

Patrick se rió entre dientes y la llevó a la cama.

—Cuando despiertes, estaré aquí.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Ella sonrió un poco y casi no sintió cuando la enfermera le colocó las vías de nuevo, para introducirle morfina en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la agente Senior se petrificó. Observó a Jane aterrada.

_¿Y si Red John se aprovecha de mi inconsciencia para hacerles daño? ¡No!_

Pero no pudo decirle nada a Patrick ya que la morfina le enredó la lengua y, exactamente no sabe qué fue, le hizo caer en un profundo sueño.


	3. Las Amigas

_¡Disculpen por retrasarme en actualizar! Muchas tareas y temas trauma cerebros en el colegio. Se lo pueden preguntar a Babi Baker, quien es mi compañera de estudios y fue quien me insistió en escribir. Ya debe estar feliz al ver la actualización, porque no la dejé leer este capítulo en el cuaderno donde adelanto los capítulos =P_

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**III. Las Amigas**

Lisbon se sentía muy bien. Pero Jane y su doctor estaban confabulando en su contra para mantenerla en observación por un par de días más. Rigsby y Cho ya estaban en "libertad". Rigsby estaba con su familia y Cho con Summer en su apartamento. Solo Lisbon y Van Pelt estaban aún en el hospital.

Lisbon estaba preocupada por Grace ya que ella estaba aún en coma. Hasta que un día, finalmente despertó.

—Jane, no tengo dos años. Puedo caminar sola. ¡Déjame ir! Solo está a cinco habitaciones de esta.

—Aún necesitas descansar, Lisbon.

—Necesito ver a Van Pelt.

Los ojos de Lisbon no mentían. Jane se perdió en su mirada un instante pero logró controlarse.

—Bien. Pero te acompañaré.

Lisbon asintió en un suspiro. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Van Pelt.

— ¿Nos dejas a solas?

—Sí. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí. No estaría mal.

Ella esperó a que Jane cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. Van Pelt se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Así que avanzó hasta ella, quien parecía tal cual a una diosa en brazos de un Morfeo invisible.

Teresa se sentó en una silla a su lado y se acomodó la molesta bata de hospital, que se abultaba constantemente para dejar ver prohibidos lugares.

—Haga lo que haga seguirá rebelándose, jefa.

Lisbon sonrió de oreja a oreja al notar que Van Pelt la observaba tiernamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un enorme pez destripado —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Lisbon se rió entre dientes, pero segundos después se detuvo, apenada.

— ¿Y usted?

—Yo estoy bien, solo que Jane se preocupa demasiado.

—Es lindo que alguien se tome la molestia de estar al corriente de lo que te suceda. Jane ha sido muy atento conmigo.

—Creo que se siente culpable de lo que pasó ya que tiene que ver con… Red John —Lisbon no pudo disimular el escalofrío que le dio al pronunciar el nombre.

—Jane se siente culpable de cualquier acción de Red John porque aún no ha logrado atraparlo o asesinarlo.

Lisbon asintió y Grace estiró su mano hacia ella.

—La noto preocupada, jefa. ¿Está bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? La pobre Teresa Lisbon no podía dormir tranquila de solo imaginarse a Red John entrar en la habitación de Grace y matarla, o a Jane, quien dormía en el sofá de su habitación, o simplemente observarla… Cualquier cosa que incluía a Red John en la ecuación era la peor tortura para Lisbon.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar.

—Me siento bien. Solo necesito respirar aire puro. Necesito trabajar.

—Somos dos…

Se rieron un instante y luego reinó el silencio en la habitación.

—Van Pelt, quiero que a partir de ahora seamos un poco más… unidas.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron y su sonrisa estaba llena de esperanza.

—Eso es… fabuloso.

—Es que veo que compartimos es solo por el CBI, nada más y… —_no quiero que Red John te haga daño_—… me parece que no debe ser de esa manera.

—Yo no tengo problema, jefa… ehm… ¿Cómo quiere que la llame?

—Tere…

— ¡Tess! —exclamó Van Pelt dando un salto.

Los ojos de Lisbon hablaban demasiado para su gusto y Van Pelt se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. Los fármacos.

—Descuida, Van Pelt —se encogió de hombros —Tess no está mal.

—Por favor, llámame Grace. Mi apellido necesita un descanso.

Lisbon sonrió y asintió.

—Bien, Grace.

La pelirroja se sentía feliz, pero la morfina y otras cosas le afectaban los sentidos y exageraba sus acciones.

Teresa observó a Patrick, quien le estaba dando la espalda, desde el otro lado de la ventana. Tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, una camisa de cuadros verdes y rojos, y una gorra azul marina. Pero aún así, la observaba por encima del hombro, de una forma diferente. Salvaje.

—Vaya, Jane y sus locuras —musitó Lisbon sonrojándose.

Jane se alejó de la ventana en un tiempo inverosímil.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Grace, estirando un poco el cuello.

La puerta se abrió y Patrick hacía malabares con las tres tazas.

Lisbon dio un brinco en el asiento al notar el gran cambio de vestimenta de Patrick.

—Te felicito, Jane. Esta vez tu truco me lo creí.

— ¿Perdón?

Grace alzó las cejas y Teresa bufó.

—No seas tan modesto, Jane. Te acabo de ver por la ventana con ropa ligera y en menos de 10 segundos apareces con tu traje de siempre y con tres tazas.

—Enserio, Lisbon, no sé de que hablas.

Los ojos de Patrick eran sinceros. No tenían ese brillo característico de cuando hace alguna travesura o mete la pata.

Lisbon no dijo nada más. Pero estaba disgustada porque él no le dijo la verdad.

Los tres charlaron por un largo rato, pero cuando ya era muy tarde, Lisbon tuvo que regresar a su habitación.

Una explicación del hecho se planteó en la mente de Lisbon mientras caminaba.

¿Y si no era Jane sino…?

—No, ridículo —murmuró Lisbon negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Jane.

—No. Nada.


	4. Despierta Lisbon

_¡Bien, bien! Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo y __hacerles sufrir por la espera __aunque lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto en escribir = (_

_Será un POV de Lisbon._

_Con este fic vendrá una gran sorpresa, más adelante, ya verán =P xD ¡Muajajaja!_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**IV. Despierta Lisbon**

Un ruido me despertó abruptamente. ¡Ay maldición, tanto que me costó dormirme! Si era Jane, ¡argh! Me levantaría de la cama, me arrancaría las vías intravenosas de un manotazo y le daría una patada en el trasero para que se durmiera en ese sofá, que aunque obviamente no era el mismo que el de las oficinas del CBI, ¡era un maldito sofá!

Escuché que algo se arrastró por el suelo y me petrifiqué. Abrí los ojos lentamente y para mi sorpresa, Patrick estaba durmiendo tal cual un bebé inocente en el sofá blanco. Fruncí el ceño y di un brinco cuando escuché otro ruido.

—Jane si estás bromeando, te lo digo desde ahora: ¡duérmete de una maldita vez! —susurré. Él solo se acurrucó más en el sofá y volvió a gemir en sueños.

Me encogí de hombros. Me cubrí con la sábana hasta el cuello y me coloqué en posición fetal, esperando a que el sueño volviese a mí. Paciente… ¡Paciente no, quería dormir!

Volví a escuchar el ruido, pero esa vez, más cercano. Me volví a petrificar, respirando lentamente para no moverme mucho. Después de unos instantes, todo volvió a la calma y comencé a pestañear…

—Despierta Lisbon.

No me dio tiempo de gritar, porque ya tenía en mi boca una mano que me lo impedía, la otra en mi cuello y las piernas inmovilizadas por otras. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso tan rápido?

—Shhh… No queremos que el bello durmiente se despierte, ¿o sí? Porque sabes que si se despierta… las cosas no saldrán bien para él.

Miré a Jane instintivamente y gemí bajo. ¿Por qué esa noche tenía que quedarse dormido profundamente, por qué? Siempre me causaba mini infartos cuando se suponía que dormía y de repente abría los ojos.

Asentí notablemente para que me lograse ver en la oscuridad… Pero claro que me veía, es por eso que estaba inmovilizada… Tonta…

—Señorita Lisbon, creo que ya le he dado muchas vacaciones. Es momento de que comience con su trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño un momento, sin entender a qué se refería… Pero entonces todas las piezas tomaron forma y contuve el aliento.

—Red John —logré decir a duras penas.

Solo escuché su risa baja y sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

—No sabe cuánto he esperado para que este juego comience… Y ahora que finalmente ha llegado el momento… vaya, no sé que hacer.

Intenté hablar pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido entendible. Él suspiró y apretó la mano que sostenía mi cuello.

—Si intentas hacer algo… Jum…. No te mataré a ti…

Entendí a la primera que se refería a Jane, así que acepté. Me quitó la mano de la boca y aflojó la que sostenía mi cuello, y pude respirar con mayor facilidad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganancia tendrás? —pregunté, intentando ver su rostro, pero tenía una máscara y una capucha, así que ni el cabello podía verle.

— ¿Sabes por qué las focas contemplan a su compañero caído mientras es devorado por una orca? Porque saben que fueron las más listas y rápidas de ese día. ¿Qué mejor que veas en primera fila lo que pienso hacer con Jane?

—Estás loco.

—Nah. Créeme, he ido a muchos psicólogos, y para todos soy un perfecto ser humano, común y corriente… quizás no están errados, solo que su capacidad no abarca mi intelecto. Supongo que soy como una cebolla y ellos solo pueden ver y analizar la primera o segunda capa, cuando aún faltan como unas cinco o siete capas por explorar… ¡JAJAJA! Creo que se volverían más locos que yo.

—Por favor, Jane aprendió la lección. ¿Por qué seguir lastimándolo? ¿No te bastó el que hayas asesinado a su familia?

—No. No entiendes nada, y no lo harás hasta que lo crea conveniente, Teresa Lisbon. Hay muchas cosas de Patrick Jane y de mí que no sabes y que te aterrará al saberlo. Así que procura no volverte loca aún, ya es hora de que salgas de aquí.

—No lo haré hasta que él lo quiera —dije señalando con la cabeza al durmiente Jane.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora dependes de él? Has caído patéticamente, Lisbon. No lo puedo creer.

—Hay muchas cosas de Patrick Jane y de mí que no sabes y que te enfurecerá al saberlo —sonreí.

Él, aparentemente, me devolvió la sonrisa. Acarició mi rostro y suspiró.

—Mañana, sea como sea, saldrás. Tienes cosas que hacer y una de ellas es la siguiente: Debes volver a trabajar en el CBI tan pronto como sea posible y buscarás la lista de los sospechosos sobre… Quién soy yo. Irás a tu oficina y te colocarás frente a la pantalla de tu computadora. El resto te lo indicaré después.

—Por favor, no continúes con esto.

—Oh, no te puedes arrepentir ahora. No seas insensible, ¿matarlo mientras duerme? Es una forma muy cobarde de asesinar. No, no. Soy un experto, no dañaré mi reputación de esa manera.

— ¿Y si olvidas todo lo que pasó? ¿Y si solo te vas lejos?

— ¿Olvidar? Es una mujer madura, señorita Lisbon. Debe saber que ciertas cosas no se olvidan _**jamás**_.

No contesté y bajé la mirada, para posarla en el rostro dulce de Jane.

Si supiera que bien podía morir con una mala palabra mía o vivir otro día más.

—Mañana, ¿no? —dije al fin, rindiéndome.

—Sí. Y le recomiendo que me espere todas las noches, señorita Lisbon. Porque a partir de ahora, su sueño será limitado.

Dio un salto, dejándome libre. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y encendí la luz, pero no había rastro de Red John.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lisbon? —se quejó Patrick, arrugando la cara, pero luego se colocó la almohada en el rostro.

—Nada… Creo que un ratón se metió pero ya salió. Vuelve a dormir, Jane. Lo necesitas.

— ¿Segura que solo fue un ratón?

_Un ratón gigante, psicópata que me tiene como su esclava y a ti como mi "punto débil"_.

—Sí, solo un ratón —me limité a contestar.

Apagué la luz por órdenes mudas de Patrick y me volví a acostar. Pero claro, después de esa visita, Sor María era la que se iba a quedar dormida… no pegué el ojo hasta las 6:40 am, pero entonces Jane se levantó con una energía increíble (y ganas de hacer ruido apoteósicamente), así que solté una maldición entre dientes y fui al baño.


End file.
